Jemima's Jellicle Ball
by Feladonia
Summary: THis one is using the origional Cats characters, basically the Jellicle Ball where Jemima finds a Mate...This one isn't depressing, YAY!! please r/r if you want more...


Jemima woke to blazing sunlight. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she surveyed her small home. She and her 'roommate' had fixed up a large wooden crate into three rooms, two bedrooms, and a 'common room' of sorts. Food and supplies were kept there and each queen kept her personal items in their own rooms.  
  
Jemima stretched and got out of her blankets. Remembering what was to happen today she grinned. She leapt outside and did a series of kicks and spins. Twirling along with her Jellicle instrument, a sweet tinkling of bells.  
  
"Today is my mating dance!" Spinning rapidly, she was overcome with giddiness. Someone appeared behind her and rolled his eyes. "Jemima, you're making me dizzy"  
  
The scarlet queen stopped so quickly she almost fell over, losing all of her grace. Smiling shyly up at her friend, she blushed. He's talking to me.what do I do? The tom standing above her raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Jemi?" Mistoffelees grinned, "What are you doing?"  
  
Jemima realized she was still lying on the ground. Blushing even more she quickly stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"H-hi Misto." She could hardly talk to him anymore without feeling weak in the knees. She knew he could hear her heart beating whenever she was near him. Stealing a glance at her friend, she started. He was blushing too!  
  
"Umm, Jemima, would you like to go to he ball with me?"  
  
She could have fainted with joy. But calmed herself enough to appear collected. "I would love to Misto."  
  
"Oh! Really? Great, I'll, um, see you here at sunset, then?"  
  
She reached out to touch her paw with his, but he pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek, surprising both of them. Suddenly, he dashed off into the junk piles.  
  
Jemima blinked and her paw came to her nose. "What was that?"  
  
Her Roommate, Etcetera ran into the clearing in front of their crate. Apparently, she had seen everything.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! You like misto."  
  
"Uh-huh." stroking her cheek where she had been kissed, she hardly heard her friend.  
  
"Are you gonna pick him to be your mate?" Bubbly as ever, Etcetera was bouncing an hopping around her friend.  
  
"Yes" Jemima suddenly realized something, and turned on her friend. Quailing under her friend's glare. Etcetera whimpered. "What?"  
  
"Don't you tell anyone! It has to be a secret!"  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Jemima grinned, "Now help me get ready!"  
  
"That I can do!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Later.  
  
Jemima was looking beautiful, she had 'borrowed' shampoo from her owner and washed all over, she smelled quite like a flower. Se and Etcetera had also managed to use the blow drier. Unfortunately, she had ended up looking like a fluffy porcupine; they had brushed her down until she looked sleek and shiny. After combing her mane to perfection, she tied a silky pink bow around her neck. The white and brown tabby had insisted that Jemima use some of her young human's perfume. After that, they fixed Etcetera up too. Jemima did not take no for an answer when her friend protested. Walking back to their 'yard house, they grabbed a blanket (it was winter). The Jellicle ball was held on the first of January and the weather was frigid. Soon, a cheerful black and white tuxedo tomcat trotted up to them. Grinning, he bowed to the queens, offering a paw to each of them. Imitating a Shakespearean tone, he whirled a rose from behind his back to each of the,. Pink for Etcetera and Blood red for Jemima.  
  
  
  
"My ladies." Each queen laced an arm through his. Grinning, he lead them to the Jellicle square. Where cats are maddened by the midnight dance.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Arriving at the square.  
  
Etcetera smiled at the couple and dashed off to meet her friend, Coriopat. Jemima felt the pull of the Jellicle ball whirling through her. Mistoffelees was leading her to the old ford. Settling on top of the car hood. And leaned against her escort. All feelings of embarrassment gone, the love between them blossomed. Sighing, Jemima listened to the music and let it fill her when she danced. In the first song, she rose to her feet sand sang "can you find you're way blind, when you're lost in the street?" And felt Misto do the same when he rung out "The Pied Piper's assistant"  
  
Soon enough, it was time for the invitation dance. The young queen mating that year always danced it. Last year had been Victoria's turn. Finally, Jemima was allowed to join the adult queens. Curling into a low position, she waited for Mistoffelees to join her in the dance. She sensed the tuxedo tom standing over her and stretched out to her fullest extent. Running a hand over her body, he smiled at her. She scrambled up and joined her soprano voice with his alto.  
  
Jellicle cats come out tonight, Jellicle cats come one, come all, The Jellicle moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball Jellicle cats come out tonight, Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball.  
  
Munkustrap lent his low voice to the mix when Jemima and Mistoffelees slipped away. Watching their silver sentinel greet Jennyanydots. Mistoffelees blushed when he remembered his mistake from the last Jellicle Ball. Giggling, Jemima batted his across the ear and scrambled away from him to get her 'Beetle' costume on. After performing the tap number with their claws unsheathed (tap shoes) Jemima pretended to go crazy for "The Rum Tum Tugger." She waited for Mistoffelees' part and saw him wink at her.  
  
"The Rum Tum Tugger is a Terrible Bore!"  
  
When Jemima crept over to Misto, she was sad, she sniffed and nuzzled him. Grizabella had gone to the heavyside layer. Suddenly, she stood up and did a remarkable impression of the old glamour cat.  
  
Remark the cat  
  
Who hesitates toward you  
  
In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin.  
  
Jemima saw Victoria and Etcetera edge towards her and Jellylorum hold them back.  
  
You see the border of her coat is torn, and stained with sand. Cassandra struck an Egyptian pose and slunk away.  
  
And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin. Demeter appeared behind her and sung about the glamour cat.  
  
She haunted many a low resort Near the grimy road of Tottenham court. She flitted about the no man's land From the 'Rising Sun' to the 'Friend at Hand'. And the postman sighed as he scratched his head "You really have thought she'd ought to be dead". And who would ever suppose that that Was Grizabella the glamour cat.  
  
Bombalurina joined Demeter with a low alto voice. Then the rest of the Jellicles joined them.  
  
Grizabella the glamour cat. Grizabella the glamour cat. Who'd have ever supposed that that Was Grizabella the glamour cat.  
  
Jemima limped out of the square and found Mistoffelees waiting there for her.  
  
"Thank you, Jemima, she would have loved that."  
  
"I never even go to know her, Misto, and she was my mother." "Sometimes people have to leave, Jemi."  
  
"But she didn't even say goodbye. She Just told Jennyanydots and Jellylorum to take care of me."  
  
"She had to. She must've had a reason." Misto took the queen into his arms and held her close. The Jemima sobbed into his chest, soon, she quieted and they walked back into the square. Munkustrap was leading the cats in 'The awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles.' She felt happier as she watched the cats cavort around like dogs and even joined Victoria, Electra and Etcetera in playing 'Poms.' She giggled as Mistoffelees came out as a Scottish dog and did a jig with Skimbleshanks.  
  
Since there was no Macavity scare, the Jellicles presented 'The Song Of The Jellicles' without interruptions. Finally, it was Jemima's turn. Mistoffelees joined Jemima in the center of the stage and felt the other Jellicles creep towards them. Nuzzling against her, Misto sighed. He had been waiting all of his life for this moment, and here it was. Jemima shied away and he followed. Running his hands down her body, she shivered in delight. Arching , she felt his hands at her back and jumped. Light as a feather, he lowered her and cradled her in his arms. He carried her out of the square and she Smiled at him. Letting her arms stay around his neck, she kissed him. It was perfection, Misto thought. She was Perfection. Breaking away she glanced at him.  
  
"I need to do this."  
  
"I know, go ahead, I'll be watching."  
  
Jemima smiled at her new mate and limped back into the square. She glared at the Jellicles and heard them repeat her lines from before. She took a deep breath and sung her mother's lines from a year before.  
  
Midnight, not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory. She is smiling alone. In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet, And the wind begins to moan.  
  
Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters and the streetlamp gutters And soon it will be morning.  
  
Memory, all alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days; I was beautiful then. I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again.  
  
Allowing tears come to her eyes, Jemima limps back into her mate's arms. Cupping her chin, he kissed her. To them, everything but their mate faded. Back in the square, Old Deuteronomy sang 'The Moments Of Happiness." Tantomile lent her voice to Jemima's part. Next, Jellylorum and Gus sang their sing. Next, the Jellicles sang "Skimbleshanks." Finally, Bombalurina and Demeter belted out "Macavity". Although Macavity had not appeared, The Rum Tum Tugger started Mistoffelees' Song. When it was Mistoffelees time to appear, Jemima was wound around him. Everyone was shocked to see Mistoffelees acting like the Tugger and playing to a one queen posse, although Jemima was acting out enough to make up for any number of queens. At the End of the song, Jemima followed Misto to the pile of cars.  
  
I give you the Magical, The marvelous, Mr. Mistoffelees!  
  
Turning around at 'magical', he grabbed Jemima and dipped her in a very passionate kiss..And disappeared. 


End file.
